A massagem
by Liligi
Summary: Winry quer falar algo muito importante para Ed, mas este nao lhe da atenção pois está cansado. Então, ela resolve fazer uma massagem nele... Muitas coisas acontecem durante essa simples massagem. One-shot


Capitulo 1 - A massagem

Winry andava com passos largos, ela estava apressada e muitoooo nervosa, entrou na sala e encontrou Ed deitado no sofá.

"É isso! É agora!" Winry pensava.

- Ed, preciso falar com você! – ela disse decidida, ela parecia calma, concentrada, mas só parecia, pois seu coração estava disparado, suas mãos suando muito, mas apesar de todo esse nervosismo ela estava disfarçando bem.

- Agora não Winry! Eu estou a acabado!

- Mas é importante! – ela disse baixinho, olhando para o chão. Dava pra perceber um leve tom rosado em suas bochechas.

- Me deixa em paz Winry! Eu fico o tempo todo lutando e quando eu tenho uma folga você fica me amolando!

- Mas...

- Eu tô todo dolorido, mal consegui dormir de noite, já cedinho você me obrigou a ir fazer compras, e na hora que paro pra descansar você vem me perturbar!

- Ed! – Ele num tom repreensivo – Eu não sou tão má assim!

- Você é que pensa!

- Como é?

- Você é má sim!

No segundo seguinte Ed foi nocauteado para o chão, Winry jogara sua linda chave inglesa na cabeça dele.

-Ai!!! Tá vendo? Você é muito má! – ele gritou massageando o local atingido.

- Ed, perdão! – ela disse levando as mãos à boca.

- Não.

- Ed!! – ela começava a ficar desesperada.

- Não! Cai fora!

- Mas Ed... – seus olhos começavam a ficar cheios de lágrimas

- Tá! Eu te perdôo, mas não chora!

- Obrigado. – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas.

- Agora sai.

- Mas eu...

- Winry!!!

- Quê?

- Você me acordou cedo, me fez fazer compras, jogou a chave inglesa na minha cabeça, por favor, agora dá para você me deixar dormir um pouquinho?

- Mas é que eu realmente preciso falar...

- Tá bem! Se esse é o único jeito de fazer você me deixar dormir. Pode falar.

- Bem... É que... Hum... Eu... É que...

- Quer parar de enrolar?

- Hum... É que eu queria te dizer... Que...Que...

- Winry, dá o fora.

- Mas...

- Você está apenas enrolando, vai embora, me deixe dormir e quando eu estiver mais disposto você me conta.

- Mas logo você irá voltar para a Central. – ela falou um pouco triste

- Não começa! Eu já disse que...

- É muito importante achar a pedra filosofal... – ela o cortou

- Quer parar de me interromper!

- Eu tenho medo, Ed...

- ?

- De que seja a ultima vez que eu te veja. – desabafou, Ed por sua vez se tornou um tomate ambulante.

- Sua boba! Nunca ouviu que vaso ruim não quebra?

- Não diz isso...

- E o que quer que eu diga? "Winry eu prometo que nunca vou morrer!"? Dá um tempo! Eu sou alquimista não vidente!

- Eu odeio quando você diz essas coisas! Só ajudam a me deixar mais preocupada. – Ed corou novamente.

- Pare de perturbar!

- Bem...

- Tchau. – disse fazendo um gesto como se a expulsasse – Ai...

- Que foi?

- Eu já te disse. Eu estou dolorido.

- Então... – ela sentou sofá. – se vira pra lá.

- Pra que?

- Vira logo.

Ele se virou ficando de costas para Winry, ela tirou a camisa dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele disse muito constrangido com a "intimidade" que Wiry o tratara

- Calma...

Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e começou a fazer uma massagem.

- Ahhh... – Ed suspirou, e acabou relaxando com a massagem.

- Gosta disso?

- Uhum.

- Bem... Você está muito tenso... Devia tirar um tempo pra descansar.

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não posso.

- Você pode... Só não quer... Quer continuar sendo teimoso feito uma mula.

- Se eu não estivesse gostando tanto dessa massagem eu iria discutir com você...

- Pois é... Nós vivemos discutindo.

- Culpa sua...

- Não. Culpa sua... A única coisa que eu faço é me preocupar com você.

- Não precisa.

- Preciso... E se você morrer? Eu não sei o que faria. – ela disse com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

- Sua boba.

Fez-se um longo silencio na sala, um silêncio insuportável, Winry continuava a fazer a massagem em Ed e ele continuava com os olhos fechados sentindo as delicadas mãos de Winry por suas costas, causandos arrepios pelos os toques.

- Ed...

- O quê?

- ... Deixa pra lá.

- Onde aprendeu a fazer massagem? – mudou de assunto, não estava habituado ao silêncio com Winry, geralmente eles brigavam e ouviam-se gritos por toda parte.

- Com a minha mãe.

- Nossa. Você é muito boa nisso. Por que não pensa em mudar de ramo?

- Eu quero continuar ajeitando suas próteses. Pelo o menos quando ela quebra você vem pra casa e assim eu posso te ver.

Ed ficou muito vermelho, mas Winry não viu já que ele estava de costas pra ela.

- Terminei.

- Que pena.

- Você gostou mesmo, não é? – ela disse sorrindo ternamente.

- Gostei sim.

Ela se sentou na frente dele, estavam muito próximos; o que fez Ed corar novamente.

- Ed...

- Que que é?

- Feche os olhos.

- Pra que?

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Uma surpresa? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Aham.

- Que tipo de surpresa?

- Você só vai saber na hora. – ele pareceu pensar um pouco

- Tá. – disse ainda desconfiado, Winry ficou nervosa com a confirmação.

Ele fechou os olhos, Winry aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dele.

- Diz se gosta disso também. – ela disse num sussurro, ele sentiu a respiração de Winry próxima, ficou nervoso.

Ed sentiu os lábios de Winry contra os seus, ela realmente fez uma surpresa pra ele, mas não era o que ele esperava... Era muito melhor, ele pensou. Perdeu a razão ao sentir os lábios dela nos seus, seu sabor, seu cheiro...

O beijo de Winry fizeram despertar a paixão que Ed tentava ao máximo manter adormecida, mas logo aquele beijo teve fim.

Sendo que não por muito tempo, Ed não permitiu, foi a vez dele de beijá-la, mas dessa vez não foi um selinho como o anterior, foi um beijo apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo altamente possessivo, ele a puxou pela a cintura e a trouxe mais para perto, ela passava seus dedos levemente pelas as costas dele, fazendo soltar vários suspiros. Separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego, e ficaram se encarando, ambos vermelhos e com os corações palpitando. Ed abraçou Winry com enlevo, ela retribuiu o gesto, e então ele sussurrou:

- Te amo, Winry.

- Também te amo.

E novamente se beijaram apaixonadamente, liberando todos os anos de sentimentos ocultos, de negação a sua felicidade, e fazendo acontecer algo inevitável. Seriam felizes para o resto da vida, mesmo com suas discussões, nada poderia ser mais forte que o amor que sentiam um pelo o outro.


End file.
